


Milestones

by Vanessa_Cocotea



Category: Doctor Who (TV Movie 1996)
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:19:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa_Cocotea/pseuds/Vanessa_Cocotea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From 2009:</p><p>Eight, Grace and Chang Lee check up on Gareth to see how he's doing at the UCLA Task Force... The Master does his thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milestones

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist doing this particular "anniversary" story. Gareth's last name comes from the Gary Russell novelisation of the film. 
> 
> There are several stories about Chang Lee's family situation. There a few in the Regeneration book alone. This is mine.
> 
> Oh, yes, about the Master's costume in this. I would love to see Eric Roberts in this one.

The Doctor was in a nostalgic mood. It was the last week of December and it was 2009. He found himself sitting in his reading chair and thinking about the events of ten years before. He was thinking in particular about the 31st of December 1999. His current incarnation, his eighth, was now ten years old and it had been one incredible decade. It was ten years since he'd told Grace about Gareth Fitzpatrick and how Gareth would be heading up the Seismology Unit at the UCLA Taskforce and how he'd invent a system for accurately predicting earthquakes. He wondered how Gareth was doing. He wondered how they were ALL doing. What was Grace doing now? Had she set up in her own practice or was she working at a different hospital? Was she even IN San Francisco? And, speaking of still being in San Francisco, where was Chang Lee? Had he taken the Doctor's advice and gone away from San Francisco for Christmas 2000? Where was HE now and what was he doing? The Doctor found himself with all sorts of questions and highly curious to see what had happened to his old friends and acquaintances. Also, he just simply hadn't been to San Francisco in a very long time. He was also eager to just simply see the city again. So it was that he decided to set the coordinates for San Francisco. If nothing else, he could just enjoy seeing the city again and, maybe, take a little side-trip to UCLA...

********

The TARDIS landed in a park. It wasn't the same one where he and Grace had said goodbye ten years ago, but it would do. He checked the scanner. Good, no gang wars this time - nor any OTHER problems that he could find. He opened the TARDIS doors to see two brown-cloaked figures approaching. Puzzled, he raced back inside and closed the doors. He checked the scanner and saw the two figures were now very close. He checked the record of just before he'd first opened the doors. Nothing. No sign of anyone about, anywhere. What should he do? He didn't sense any hostility from the figures. He decided to go out and try to bluff his way safely through the situation.

He opened the doors again and the figures were directly outside. They stood in front of the Doctor for a moment or two, their hoods completely obscuring their faces. Then they simultaneously pushed back their hoods. The Doctor could have fainted, but fortunately he didn't. Instead, he broke into a huge grin. Standing before him - and sporting huge grins themselves, were Dr Grace Holloway and Chang Lee!

"Hello, Doctor!" They chorused. "Fancy seeing you here!"

"Grace! Lee! How? I mean..." The Doctor stuttered a bit, then enthusiastically shook their hands, then gave it up and hugged them both. He kissed Grace's cheek. "I've been thinking about you both! How are you? I'd been wondering if I'd hear any news of either of you! Well, come on in!" He smiled and ushered his two old friends into the TARDIS. They'd been somewhat caught off-guard by his flood of chatter and had just kept smiling. He was still the same handsome, charming, energetic lunatic. They were also wondering what HE was doing in San Francisco.

The Doctor got them all settled in the console room with tea and other refreshments and they all began their explanations as to how everyone was in San Francisco at the same time.

The Doctor contemplated his two friends. Grace had hardly changed. A few tiny hints of crow's feet, but that was about it. Her lovely auburn hair was, maybe, an inch or two longer and she wore it parted in the centre and had the sides drawn back and held gently with tortoiseshell combs, giving a sort of rolled hair effect. She was wearing a lavender shirt under a slightly darker lavender crew neck jumper and she had on blue-grey trousers. She wore a lovely blue quilted hip-length coat with a stand-up collar. She looked lovely. She wore simple black oxford shoes.

Chang Lee had also not changed a lot. The shaved sides and back of his head had grown out, giving him a head of black collar-length curls, the top and sides of which he wore combed back. It was a good look for him. He wore a black satin, quilted 'bomber' style jacket and underneath was a white shirt paired with a red waistcoat. He completed his ensemble with regular blue jeans. He wore trainers on his feet. They both looked healthy and well. The Doctor, of course, wore his favourite dark green velvet, linen and silk ensemble. His tousled, shoulder-length chestnut curls were also unchanged.

The Doctor, having finished his split-second appraisal of his friends, insisted on hearing where they'd been for the last ten years and what they'd been doing. The two laughed and proceeded to relate their lives for the past decade.

Grace had become THE top cardiologist at a different hospital. She was still living in the same townhouse as before and she had long since refurnished it, complete with a new sofa. Chang Lee had travelled round the country, using some of the gold dust the Doctor had given him and he had taken the Doctor's advice and had NOT been in San Francisco at Christmas 2000. But a year or two ago, he had come back to San Francisco to take over his parents' noodle shop. They'd retired, but hadn't wanted to sell the restaurant. So Chang Lee had taken it on. He'd made many improvements with more of the gold dust and the place was doing quite well.

The Doctor listened with pride. He was glad that his two friends were doing so well. He gave them a few highlights of his own life since they'd all parted. He just told them his favourite bits. If he'd told them the lot, they'd all be there for the NEXT ten years! "So," He asked them, "how did you wind up here today? And together?"

Grace and Lee looked at each other and smiled. Lee answered. "It was purely by accident, Doctor. We just happened to be at the Starbucks across from this park at the same time. It was just coincidence. Very pleasant one, I'd say." He smiled. Grace smiled back and took up the story.

"We were quite surprised at seeing each other again. And we were also completely amazed to see the TARDIS materialise in the park across the street from Starbucks! We got this bright idea of getting a couple of cloaks from the fancy dress place down the street and surprising you!" Grace grinned.

The Doctor chuckled. "You certainly did that!"

"So how do you come to be in San Francisco, Doctor?" Lee asked.

The Doctor smiled. "I was just contemplating on how it had been ten years since the start of the millennium and everything that had happened that night. I was wondering how you were all doing and how Gareth was doing at the Seismology Unit at the UCLA Task Force. I decided to take a little trip to San Francisco and, at the very least, see the city. But, I was hoping to at least hear a word or two of the pair of you. I was also considering taking a little side-trip to UCLA." He looked at them, an enticing, hopeful grin on his face. "Would you like to go to UCLA? See Gareth and see how he's doing? I'd enjoy the company."

They laughed. "It does sound like fun, Doctor. How could I refuse? I trust you can get us back properly?" Grace gave him a look.

"Of course, I can. The directional stabilisers are now working perfectly. Lee?"

"Yeah, sure, Doc!" He smiled as well. "Should be fun."

"That's settled, then. Next stop - UCLA and a certain Mr Gareth Fitzpatrick!" He started to set the coordinates when Grace asked him a question.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Grace?"

"When we were at ITAR and just before you noticed the Master, you said something about what Gareth needed to do before he went to UCLA. I was distracted by the Master and didn't quite catch what you said. Did you say Gareth would write a lot of poetry or quote a lot of poetry or graduate in poetry? That still plagues me from time to time. I never asked you at the time, because of everything else that was going on. So what was it he needed to do?"

"As it happens, it was all three! He's quite good. I believe he'll have a book ready of his own poems in a year or two." The Doctor looked at the scanner. "Ah! We're here! Good." They went out of the TARDIS - which was parked in an empty room and went straight to reception at the UCLA Task Force.

********

The Doctor smiled at the receptionist. "We're here to see Mr Gareth Fitzpatrick. Could you be so kind as to tell us where we might find him? We're old friends. We met ten years ago in San Francisco."

"I'm sorry, Sir. Mr Fitzpatrick is at a conference in Vancouver, Canada. He'll be away for quite a while. Sorry, I couldn't help you." The receptionist smiled at the Doctor, who smiled back, using his best thousand-watt smile.

"Could you tell us where the conference centre in Vancouver is, my dear? We'd really rather like to see him."

Unable to resist the Doctor's piercing blue eyes and his equally piercing smile, the receptionist relented. Grace and Lee softly chuckled.

"Thank you so much, Ms, ah," The Doctor peered at the receptionist's name badge. "Ms MacMorley!" He then startled her by leaning across her desk and planting a quick kiss on her cheek. A split-second later, all three people were gone. Ms MacMorley shook her head and went back to her work, but she was smiling and touching her cheek where the Doctor had kissed her...

********

Having parked the TARDIS in a nearby park, the three were heading towards the conference centre where they hoped to see Gareth. When they got inside, the Doctor reflected that receptionists and reception areas were the same the Universe over. Interesting thing about this one, though. It had a quaint old-fashioned intercom on the receptionist's desk. The Doctor approached the desk.

"Excuse me, miss. We're here to see Mr Gareth Fitzpatrick. We were told by his office at UCLA that he would be here. We're old friends from San Francisco." He smiled at the woman.

She just looked at him and said, "I'll see if he'll come out, sir. At the moment, he's in with my boss. They are discussing something very important. I don't know that he'll wish to be disturbed." She pressed the button. "Mr Fitzpatrick, I have three people here in reception that wish to see you. They say they're old friends from San Francisco. What do you wish me to do with them, sir?"

They could clearly hear Gareth's voice and quite startled it appeared to be, too. "San Francisco? I don't recall..."

The Doctor leaned over and whispered to the receptionist. "Just mention a yellow sweet and answering second questions and a man in green velvet..." He grinned and nodded at her surprised face. She warily started to relay the message when Gareth's voice came through.

"Good Lord! I remember those two people! I'll be right out!" The receptionist stared and the Doctor grinned. Grace smiled as well. Lee didn't think he'd be remembered, but couldn't help smiling, either. A moment later, Gareth Fitzpatrick burst out into reception. He looked more or less the same as before, but, he now had a mustache and was wearing a three-piece suit.

"I DO remember you! I remember you all!" Lee raised an eyebrow at that, so Gareth explained. "I remember seeing you in the crowd with some sinister-looking guy in this weird long black leather coat." He turned back to the Doctor and Grace. "Thanks for the exam advice. I did very well, thanks to you...ah, you know, I never did catch your name."

"You can call me Doctor. And this is Grace...Dr Grace Holloway." The Doctor and Grace both smiled. The Doctor continued, "So glad I could help."

"By the way," A voice piped up. "I'm Chang Lee."

"Please to meet you all. Officially, that is. Now, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

The Doctor looked at him. "Well, it's a bit of a long story. Is there somewhere we could all have a chat?"

Gareth smiled. "As a matter of fact, I'll be on my lunch break in about ten minutes. I would love it if you'd all join me. Do you all like Italian? My favourite place is not far from here." He received an enthusiastic answer from all three, so Gareth made a few arrangements and they all soon found themselves in The Old Spaghetti Factory.

"So, that's a large order of spaghetti with browned butter and mizithra cheese and hot tea for you, sir." The waitress looked to the Doctor, who nodded. "And vegetable lasagna and a coke for you, sir?" She looked at Chang Lee, who also nodded. "And for you, ma'am, tortellini pomodoro and an iced tea, correct?" Grace nodded. "And for you, Mr Fitzpatrick, your usual, I take it?" Gareth smiled and nodded. "All right! I'll be back with your drinks." She smiled and left.

Grace asked, "And what is your 'usual', Gareth? You really MUST come here a lot, if they know you by name! And your favourite order."

"I come to Vancouver a lot. It's a pretty city and it's so clean. And I've loved The Old Spaghetti Factory ever since I first discovered it at least five or six years ago. As for my favourite meal, it's their pesto linguine and I have a glass of red wine with it, usually. Could live on the stuff! Their pesto linguine, I mean." He smiled at them. "Now, as I said, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The waitress brought their beverages and the Doctor started to explain, when Gareth interrupted him.

"Wait! I have a feeling I'm going to need sustenance for this. Maybe, we should wait for our food to arrive."

"As you wish." The Doctor said, as the waitress placed their salads and the bread rolls on the table. They munched for a bit and then when their dinners arrived, the Doctor embarked on the explanation of why he and Grace and Chang Lee were in Vancouver to see Gareth. Gareth listened, open-mouthed.

Gareth was still in wide-eyed astonishment when the Doctor had finished. His astonishment was largely centred round the explanation the Doctor had included of the TARDIS. It was a few minutes before Gareth blew out his cheeks and exclaimed, "Extraordinary!" He shook his head in wonder and continued. "Well, I must say, I'm very flattered you've all remembered me and went to all the trouble to come see how I was doing! Very kind of you! Thank you! And, Doctor, this TARDIS of yours...whew! Well, all I can say is, that's extraordinary, too! A semi-sentient spacecraft?? Boggles the mind! You say, you've parked your ship near the convention centre? Where?"

The Doctor grinned at Gareth's reaction to all he had heard, as did Grace and Lee. The Doctor replied, "She's in the park across from the centre. Wonderful things, trees. They make such excellent hiding places." Here the Doctor winked at Grace and Lee. They smiled. "And, yes, of course, you may see her!" At this, Grace and Lee smiled at each other. They were both well aware of how proud the Doctor was of his TARDIS and how much he loved showing her off. "You're invited to visit after we eat, if you like. And, you may stay as long as you like! After all, I can get you back to your conference in plenty of time!" The Doctor grinned.

Gareth considered - for all of about two seconds. He smiled, "I would like that very much. Thank you!" At that moment, their desserts arrived. They were about to tuck into their spumoni ice cream, when Gareth's mobile demanded his attention. "Excuse me a moment, please." Then he listened intently for a moment or two, frowning...

His friends waited expectantly. After a few moments, Gareth shut his mobile and looked at them. He was very pale.

"What is it?" Grace asked the question she, Lee and the Doctor all had.

"Seems there is a fault in some of the monitoring equipment. It's indicating earthquakes where there are none. One of the technicians called his sister in one of the areas registering an earthquake of 5 on the Richter scale, to see if she and her kids were all right and his sister told him there had been no earthquake anywhere near them. Apparently, these false readings have happened several times." He looked apologetically at them. "I'm sorry. I need to get back to UCLA and help sort this out. And I need to go now. Looks like no dessert for me, but, please, do finish yours." He gave them a weak smile.

The Doctor replied. "Gareth, finish your ice cream. We can go in the TARDIS. I can get you there in literally a minute or two. You should be able to inform anyone you need to at the convention as well. Don't worry, we'll be glad to help in whatever way we can."

Gareth looked slightly relieved. "You mean that, don't you?"

"Of course!" The Doctor smiled. "Now finish your dessert and make your calls and we'll be off."

Gareth sighed in relief and gave the Doctor a heartfelt thank you.

********

In less than fifteen minutes, and after Gareth had had a quick marvel at the TARDIS, they were in the monitoring room at the Task Force at UCLA. They didn't waste any time. When asked how he'd got there so quickly, Gareth had replied that he'd explain later. They were just investigating the latest reports of false alarms and liaising with the other necessary agencies, when Gareth noticed a strange man at one of the terminals. He nudged the nearest technician and asked, "Who's he? I don't recognise him. Is he someone new?"

"I have no idea who he is." The tech turned to a colleague to ask if he knew who the strange man was, when the man in question turned round and said, with a wicked grin,

"Hello, Doctor!"

The Doctor gaped - for a split-second, then groaned. "I should have known even the Eye of Harmony wouldn't destroy you! How did you escape? And what's all this in aid of? Still trying in vain to destroy Earth, I assume. And may I say, I've heard imitation is the sincerest form of flattery, but I feel anything but flattered. You look ridiculous - like an escapee from a funeral parlor. You won't succeed this time either, you know. I stopped you before and I'll stop you now." The Doctor looked coldly at his old enemy, the Master. He looked to the others in the room. "Forgive me. This 'gentleman' is an old acquaintance of the three of us. He calls himself the Master and he's definitely NOT 'local'! He specialises in destruction of all kinds and on all levels. He's completely evil. And, as you can see, he's a terrible dresser into the bargain!"

Everyone in the room looked at the Master. He was wearing an identical copy of the Doctor's velvet, linen and silk ensemble, but the Master's was entirely in unrelieved black. There was not a shred of colour anywhere. It was easy for everyone to believe everything the Doctor had told them about the Master. In the meantime, the Master had listened to his description almost with a sense of pride, apart from the description of his clothes. He thought they were an improvement over the Doctor's version, of course. The Master was alone in this opinion. When he finally spoke, it was in a highly condescending, patronising sort of voice.

"Doctor! Doctor! This little bit of fun was just to get your attention. As I told you ten years ago, I never liked this planet. I thought it would only be fitting to finally blow it up on such an 'auspicious' day. So," But at that moment, he was interrupted by the discovery of his latest 'false alarm'. Everyone instinctively turned to look. The Master took the opportunity to slip, unseen, to his TARDIS - disguised as a plate of sandwiches on the refreshment table at the far end of the room. The main viewscreen suddenly changed from a map of the area to the Master's face. He grinned evilly.

"So, on to the Main Event. I have planted bombs at intervals of one mile along the entire San Andreas Fault. Yes, you have to defuse 800 bombs. You will find all 800. You will know the procedure to defuse all 800. You will NOT know how long you've got. However, and this is the part I shall enjoy the most, any mistakes will shorten the time before the bombs explode. They can only be defused by human hands, simultaneously, and not, Doctor, by you attempting to do it all at once from your TARDIS. And another thing, Doctor! Any attempt to discover the time limit by using your TARDIS will be detected and will result in my immediately detonating all 800 bombs at once. As I said, I will not say how long you've got. You succeed, you live. You don't succeed, Earth is destroyed and *I* succeed. I will be making things 'interesting' for everyone along the way. I won't say 'good luck', because I'm hoping you won't have any. Otherwise I lose and I refuse to lose again. So I suggest you do not engage in any useless prattling, Doctor, and that you get busy, if you want any chance of saving this precious planet of yours." The Doctor actually growled. The Master grinned wickedly and said, "Well, chop-chop, everyone!" Then the screen reverted back to the map of the area. There was stunned disbelief amongst the entire room.

The Doctor clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. The entire room turned towards him, sensing he would be their only chance. He started to give instructions. Firstly, the other agencies involved were contacted and informed of the situation. The Doctor, using his TARDIS, would be able to locate the exact location of each bomb simultaneously and all agencies would then be able to get the necessary bomb experts to each bomb and be ready to begin the detonation procedure on the Doctor's mark. He would have links to all relevant personnel. He then told Grace and Chang Lee to be ready to help wherever they could - from making tea to taking over from anyone who might need a break. Until such time as he might need them in the TARDIS, they would be under Gareth's direction. Gareth would show them how to do anything they didn't know how to do.

"Understood, Doctor!" They both replied.

"Good." The Doctor answered and dashed off for the TARDIS. In a minute, she was parked in a corner of the monitoring room. The Doctor set about locating all 800 bombs, then relaying their exact locations to the multitude of bomb squads.

********

The Master's TARDIS was also a dismal replica of the Doctor's. But it was dark - very dark. Virtually, everything was in black and the lights of the time rotor were a sickly green. The Master lay in a black s-shaped lounger with a drink in his right hand and a control device in his left. He was watching the proceedings on his own overhead scanner. He watched the events in the Taskforce monitoring room with considerable amusement, confident that these pathetic humans and their equally pathetic - in his eyes, anyway - Doctor would totally fail and he would be rid of the Earth at last. After all, he not only had the ultimate control of 800 bombs, but he had one final trick up his sleeve that he believed would guarantee his success. He was convinced that not even the Doctor could discover that little secret. He could detonate any time he wished. But he enjoyed watching the humans sweat far too much. He would enjoy playing with them first, for as along as he wished...

********

In the monitoring room, everyone was waiting for the first set of numbers needed to defuse the bombs. 2400 bomb experts each stood by a bomb - one for each bomb and two for back-up, and waited. The Doctor, via some extraordinary equipment in the TARDIS, had a link to headphones worn by each expert. He would relay each number as soon as he received it from the Master. The Master had informed them that the numbers would be given to the Doctor and he'd relay them to the experts. So far, no numbers had come through. They were still waiting and people were getting nervous. In the monitoring room, eyes were glued to the viewscreen. Grace and Chang Lee had been given crash courses in some of the various procedures and they were both seated at their own terminals. Time pressed on and no numbers. The Doctor reiterated to everyone that the Master could change the rules at anytime and that he could explode all the bombs anytime he wished. They had no idea how much time they had before the Master would, either, explode the bombs at his originally chosen time, or if he would explode them at some earlier time. It was very nerve-wracking.

The Doctor was just about to ask the Master what he was playing at, when an envelope appeared on the console. The Doctor opened it and saw a string of numbers. A note above them informed him that the numbers went from right to left. The Doctor sighed, then, getting everyone's attention, read out the numbers. The bombs were rectangular black boxes and had a display area with three windows. The top one would read, either, 'accepted', 'reset' or 'disengaged' - if everyone was fortunate enough to successfully defuse the bombs. The middle window was where the numbers would appear when they were entered. The bottom window was where the expert would select the number, via a gear-like arrangement similar to the Doctor's date selector on his console. Fortunately, to everyone's relief - and the Master's annoyance, the first set of numbers went in without incident. Then another envelope appeared on the Doctor's console, containing the second set of numbers. These were also successfully entered. No one had any idea how many sets of numbers the Master had decided it would take to defuse the bombs, or what little tricks he had up his sleeve to interfere, so they did not have the luxury of enjoying the successful entering of the first two sets of numbers.

The Doctor received the third set of numbers and began to read them out. He got as far as the third number, when an explosion came over the link and every bomb's display read, 'reset'. Frantic efforts were made to determine where the explosion occurred and if everyone was all right. Grace located the explosion area. It was in an area about 200 miles or so, north of UCLA. Near enough to the fault line to be heard by the bomb experts, but in an unpopulated area, far enough away to avoid any real damage. So fortunately, no one was harmed. The Master was merely trying to drive everyone mad, increasing the chances of their making mistakes. And there had been a few mistakes, thus causing the reset. And the reset, as everyone immediately discovered, meant not just re-entering the most recent set of numbers, but rather, it meant starting over from scratch! And with an unknown shrinkage of time remaining to what they would have had if they'd entered the numbers properly. The situation did NOT help anybody's nerves. They were trapped by the Master's rules and could only cooperate and pray.

They started over, with all new numbers. This time, they got as far as the sixth set of numbers and were starting the seventh, when several of the Master's 'mini' explosions went off in quick succession at random intervals near to the fault line. This time, several people made mistakes and there were several resets in a row. They were on the final set of back-up personnel. The atmosphere in the monitoring room was indescribable. Shirts were unbuttoned, sleeves rolled up and people were perspiring heavily. Even in the TARDIS, the Doctor had taken off his frock coat, waistcoat and cravat and had his collar loosened and his shirt unbuttoned. He was getting nervous himself and wondering if this time, the Master really would win. It didn't bear thinking about. He would stop him! He WOULD! He ran a hand through his damp curls and read out the newest set of numbers. Thankfully, they were entered without difficulty.

********

The Master sat in his TARDIS, enjoying himself enormously. He had visual and audio links to everything, including the Doctor's TARDIS. Seeing the humans as nervous wrecks was satisfying enough, but to know that even the Doctor was becoming a wreck, was immensely satisfying! A dream come true, to be sure, to know he would finally be rid of the Doctor and his annoying human pets. He would let them enter several sets of numbers successfully and give them a false sense of security and then set off another explosion or two after that, but by then, he reckoned it was time to stop messing about and put an end to this game and use his final 'ace in the hole'.

********

Grace, Lee, Gareth and one or two techs on a much needed break, were having a discussion in a corner. The Task Force had been able to arrange extra personnel to be brought in, so as people could take much needed breaks. During these breaks, vast amounts of coffee and tea had been drunk. This was unlike any situation any of them had ever been in and they were extremely grateful for the Doctor's and his friends' help. Still, Grace, Lee and the Doctor were feeling the strain themselves. Grace had removed the combs from her hair and had used them to pin her hair up off her neck. Beads of sweat had formed on her forehead as it had on everyone else's.

Gareth shook his head. "What IS this guy's problem? And where did he get the means to do all this?"

Lee answered him with a shrug. "No idea where he got the stuff to do this with, but he's an old enemy of the Doctor's, from the Doctor's home planet and he's, as you've seen, a total whacko!"

Gareth shook his head. "Whacko is an understatement. Do you suppose we really have any chance at all? Or is he just playing with us, before he just blows up the Earth, anyway?"

Grace started to answer, when the Doctor popped out of the TARDIS. "Oh yes, we do have a chance. Most certainly for all the wrong reasons, but we do have a chance. Gareth, could you spare Grace and Lee for a few moments? I need them in the TARDIS for a moment."

"Ah," Gareth looked round, "Uh, I think so. Say, Doctor? Shouldn't you be reading out numbers?"

"The TARDIS is doing this set. She does a great impersonation of me, visually and audio-wise. She can handle it for one time, but I need to get back inside, before the Master realises. Don't want to give him an extra reason to try anything, do we now?"

"Absolutely not!" Gareth agreed. He went back to his job in the monitoring room. The Doctor turned to go back into the TARDIS, when Grace stopped him.

"Doctor, how did you change places with the TARDIS without the Master knowing? Surely, he'd have noticed."

"With a bit of luck. I've got the TV scanner on him - and he has his on me. Both overhead scanners are on the bomb situation. Well, I've noticed he occasionally will glance down at a control device beside him or he'll refill his glass of Rassilon knows what. We merely made the switch whilst he was 'busy'. And will make the return switch the same way."

"Clever." Lee grinned. The Doctor continued. "Now, I want the pair of you to skirt round the edges of the console room and, if you would, make me a nice pot of Earl Grey and get me a fresh shirt. I'm parched. The TARDIS could do it, but she really should stay with the bomb situation. And, try to be discreet in bringing the things to me. If the Master sees either of you, he could get suspicious and that doesn't bear thinking about."

Grace sighed. "Ordinarily, Doctor, I wouldn't be too thrilled about being reduced to fetching you tea and clean clothes, but under the circumstances, no problem!" She smiled. Lee echoed his agreement. Then they all disappeared into the TARDIS. They managed to sneak in and the Doctor managed to trade places with the TARDIS as the Master was refilling his glass. He never suspected a thing.

The Doctor was by the console when the tea trolley came gently rolling towards him. He could just see, out of the corner of his eye, Grace and Lee hiding in the shadows from where they had pushed the trolley towards him. He gave them a barely perceptible nod and a minute smile. On the top shelf were a pot of tea and a cup and saucer and on the bottom shelf was a pile of clean clothes. Grace had made the tea and Lee had got the clothes. The Doctor had just put on his clean shirt and was about to put on a fresh pair of trousers, when the Master looked up at his TV scanner. He saw the Doctor wearing only a partially buttoned shirt over his boxers and the loaded tea trolley. He did not see Grace and Lee, having recognised the hand signal the Doctor had devised before they'd entered the TARDIS, slip out of the slightly open TARDIS doors.

The Master raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Tea and clean clothes, Doctor? Now, how did you manage those? Been attempting to trick me? That would be very unwise, as you know!"

The Doctor glared at him. "Of course not! You know as well as I, the TARDIS is an expert at multi-tasking. Now, how much more of your nonsense must we endure, hmm?"

"Doctor, I grow weary. It is time for the 'Big Finish'. Enjoy this group of numbers, Doctor. They will be your last..."

"Not if I can help it." The Doctor vowed. The Master chuckled. "Just get on with it!" The Doctor muttered impatiently. A minute later, as the Doctor was pulling up his braces, the final envelope appeared. The Doctor was well aware the Master could very well have some final trick up his sleeve and last might very well MEAN last. He opened the envelope and read the numbers - and saw the discrepancy. He gave no indication whatsoever that he'd noticed and was eternally grateful that, as yet, the Master couldn't read minds. Otherwise, he'd have set off the bombs immediately on discovering that the Doctor had noticed his final trick. The Doctor had noticed that the last number - which was, supposedly, meant to be a 9, was written minutely different to the other 9s the Master had used. It looked more like an upside-down 6. The difference was absolutely microscopic, and the Master had arrogantly assumed that the Doctor would never catch it, and he could happily blow up the Earth and enjoy his victory. But, like all villains, he'd underestimated his opponent. In this case, the Doctor's keen powers of observation and his sharp mind. So the Master was completely caught off-guard, when, in the same voice he'd used in reading out all the other numbers, the Doctor calmly said '6' for the last number, not the '9' as written. Instantly, all 800 operatives entered 6 and instantly all 800 bombs read 'disengaged'. The Earth was saved! But then, just under the word 'disengaged', popped up '.53 seconds'. The Earth had been saved by a mere half-second! Several thousand people, from the Doctor in his TARDIS to everyone in the Task Force monitoring room to everyone at the other agencies involved to all the operatives in the field, collapsed in stunned shock, absolute relief and just plain disbelief. Not a sound could be heard from any of those locations. The Doctor just sat on the floor of the console room, just staring into space, trying to take it all in. His reaction was echoed by everyone else. Except, of course, the Master. When he realised he'd been beaten yet again by the Doctor, he let out a howl of frustration and promptly dematerialised. He'd be back for a parting threat, but he just had to get away. Would he NEVER be free of that irritating Doctor and his equally irritating human pets?

********

Gradually, sighs and silly grins started to appear on faces. In the Task Force monitoring room, pandemonium was building steadily up. The Doctor stood smiling in the TARDIS doorway, cup and saucer in his hands. He drained the cup and put the cup and saucer back in the TARDIS. It was a good thing he had. Pandemonium was now in full flood and as soon as he was spotted, he was dragged out of the TARDIS and hugged, kissed and patted on the back and had his hand shaken so enthusiastically by so many people that he was afraid it would fall off! Everyone understandably wanted to know all the details of how the Earth had been saved. How many sets of numbers ultimately were there? Did he detect any tricks of the Master's and how did he overcome them?

Lee said, "I counted 11 sets of numbers. Right?"

The Doctor replied. "Actually, there were 12. He just HAD to string things out, but I knew he'd eventually get bored and attempt to finish things up, preferably HIS way!"

"So, were there any final tricks or did he just get impatient?" Grace enquired.

"Yes, he did have a final trick. You see, the final number as he'd written it, was not 6, but a 9. He'd made a microscopic difference to the way he'd written the other 9s in the earlier sets. He took it for granted I wouldn't notice." The Doctor shook his head and continued. "Something clicked and I just knew that the 9 was wrong and the correct number was a 6. Yes, it was a major gamble and it could have been a double-bluff, but, fortunately, I was right." He smiled modestly.

Gareth grinned. "I can honestly say, that I speak for the ENTIRE Earth when I say that we are ALL eternally grateful to you, Doctor!" The entire room erupted in applause. The operatives could be heard from the field and so it was a very loud and enthusiastic round of applause. The Doctor modestly nodded his thanks.

"And now," He said, "I think champagne is in order."

Gareth replied, "Excellent idea, Doctor! I think we can spare some from our New Year's Eve supply."

"No need, Gareth. I have plenty in the TARDIS."

"Thank you, Doctor! That's very generous of you!"

"No problem! Lee, would you help me bring out a few cases?"

"'course, Doc!" Lee followed the Doctor back into the TARDIS. While they were busy, Grace made some other arrangements with Gareth, who happily agreed to her request.

As soon as everyone had champagne, glasses began to raise. But, just as the toast was about to begin, the viewscreen changed to the Master's face. He had come back for his parting shot.

"Doctor! Count yourself and your human pets lucky! Next time, I won't be so generous!" With that, the screen reverted to its usual map of the area.

The Doctor shook his head. "You know, there are times when I think he's worse than the Daleks! And THAT'S considered impossible!" He grinned. "More champagne, anyone?"

********

It was a couple of hours - and several toasts, later and things were starting to wind down. People were starting to disperse. There was still a certain high, a certain crazed atmosphere amongst everyone, but as they all knew, life had to go on. And it WAS New Year's Eve! And the start of a new decade as well.

"You know, Doctor, I hope the Master hasn't got any plans for starting EVERY decade in the 21st century by trying to destroy the Earth!" Gareth shuddered. "THAT could get very tedious!"

"Perish the thought! And 'tedious' would be an understatement!" The Doctor chuckled, but the thought was anything BUT funny! Lee and Grace also found themselves chuckling softly and also NOT finding the idea at all funny.

"Well, I really should get back to the conference." Gareth sighed reluctantly. He had enjoyed being with the Doctor, Grace and Lee, despite the circumstances.

"Anytime you're ready." The Doctor grinned.

"Just give me a few minutes to check on a few things and I'll be ready."

"We'll be waiting in the TARDIS. Just come on in, the door will be open." Then the Doctor, Grace and Lee went in the TARDIS.

********

Not long after, Gareth came into the TARDIS. The Doctor had gone to check on something and Gareth, Grace and Lee took the opportunity to see that a few surprises were properly arranged for later, for the Doctor's 'birthday'. All three were lounged about in chairs in the console room when the Doctor came back. He didn't seem to notice their slight smiles. He'd gone straight to the console and had set the coordinates for Vancouver.

Less than five minutes later, all four were in Reception at Gareth's conference centre. Reluctant goodbyes were exchanged and wishes to meet again were expressed and then Gareth left to get back to his conference and the Doctor, Grace and Lee left for San Francisco.

********

The Doctor had taken a more leisurely trip back to San Francisco as they were all quite exhausted. All three showered and took naps. Grace and Lee woke before the Doctor and decided to make final checks on their surprises for him. Everything was in order. The TARDIS would handle the console room surprises. They went to wake the Doctor. In the meantime, the TARDIS had landed in the same park where the Doctor and Grace had said goodbye ten years earlier. It was her surprise for them all.

********

It was a much refreshed trio that came into the console room a short time later. All three gazed in awe at the wonderfully decorated room. There was a large banner strung across the arch to the conservatory area proclaiming, 'Happy 10th Birthday Doctor!' and a buffet table had been set up with a lovely dinner and a magnificent cake at one end. The Doctor was extremely touched by it all. His companions had always made a fuss of him on this day and it had always touched him deeply at their kindness.

He looked at his companions and at the TARDIS with his eyes glistening. "Thank you! This is very kind of you! Thank you!" Then they all tucked into a wonderful meal. After an enthusiastic rendition of 'Happy Birthday' and several slices of cake each, a number of activities were enjoyed, including not a little dancing and playing songs on the piano and just general silliness.

Then Lee informed the Doctor it was time for his presents, but that he had to work for them! The Doctor raised an eyebrow at that. Grace explained that he was to go on a scavenger hunt for his present. Along the way, he would find a number of silly 'gag' gifts, each with a clue as to where his real present was located.

"Off you go!" Grace and Lee chorused. The Doctor shook his head and chuckled. Now this WAS different! They gave him a push and he began to search the console room. Under his reading chair, he found the first gift and clue. It was a toy teaspoon and it led him to the kitchen where he found a tiny plastic toy sword attached to the fridge. That led him to the beach room. Along the way, he collected all manner of nutty objects, including a toy troll with purple hair that directed him to the Cloister room. There on the base of the Eye was a large rectangular parcel. He started to approach when he noticed Grace and Lee had followed him into the room. They smiled and gave him encouraging nods. He went up the ramp, sat down and opened his gift. He gasped in awe.

His present was a miniature model of ITAR, in commemoration of their first adventure together. There was a lovely card that had also been signed by Gareth. The Doctor was touched to his very soul yet again by his friends' thoughtfulness. He was quite choked up, but he still managed a very heartsfelt "Thank you!" Then he asked how they'd managed to get a model of ITAR. Grace smiled and told him how she and Gareth had been talking and one thing had led to another and Gareth had some very interesting connections and she and Chang Lee had finished up with a very unique present for him.

"Extraordinary! Thank you!" Then he sighed. "Sadly, I'm afraid it's now time for us to say goodbye." He looked at them hopefully. "Unless, of course, this time you'll say yes to coming with me."

"Sorry, Doc! But I do have a restaurant to run." Lee returned.

"And I am THE top cardiologist at my new hospital. Sorry, Doctor!" Grace added.

The Doctor sighed. "Well, it was worth a try." They headed back to the console room. The Doctor placed his gift on an empty spot on one of the bookshelves and went to the console. He then noticed the scanner. The location looked VERY familiar! "Oh, you sentimental old thing, you!" He said to the TARDIS. To Grace and Lee, he said, "Come on! You're going to love where we've landed!" He dashed towards the doors. They followed, puzzled looks on their faces...

"Good Heavens!" Grace exclaimed.

"Wicked!" Lee proclaimed. The Doctor just grinned. They were in the same park where they'd all said goodbye ten years before. They went out of the TARDIS and down the steps to the walkway. There were even fireworks celebrating the New Year, just as before.

Lee started to leave. "Well, goodbye, Doctor! See you around, Grace!" The Doctor stopped him.

"Lee! Next Christmas," He began, then smiled softly, "You don't have to take a vacation!"

"Right! Thanks, Doctor! Happy New Year, Grace!" Then he slipped behind the TARDIS as Grace and the Doctor walked away.

"There you go, interfering again."

"Ah, Grace..."

"Doctor, the hospital?" She smiled. He sighed.

"At least we can recreate our goodbye, all right? We even have the fireworks." He grinned temptingly.

But Grace needed no encouragement. "Absolutely!" They kissed against the New Year's backdrop. Then Grace said, "I'm gonna miss you!"

"How can you miss me?" The Doctor began, then laughed. "I'll miss you too, Grace!" He turned to walk away.

"Thank you, Doctor!" Grace smiled.

"Nono, thank YOU, Doctor!" The Doctor turned and smiled. Then he started to go back to the TARDIS. At the door he heard a soft sound behind him. He turned to see both Grace AND Lee standing there, grinning at him.

"I have some vacation time coming!" Grace grinned.

"And I have a very capable assistant manager! I can take some time off." Lee grinned, then continued at the look on the Doctor's face. "We made the arrangements before we woke you up. We just couldn't resist teasing you a bit! But you have to promise to get us back!" Lee was still grinning, as was Grace. But the Doctor's grin outshone both of theirs.

"I'm glad!" He hugged them both and kissed Grace. "And you know, I'll do everything in my power to get you both back safely!" He promised solemnly, then his thousand-watt grin reappeared. "Come on, then! There's the..." He began and his friends finished,

"...Universe calling!" They all laughed and went into the TARDIS to answer the Universe's call together.

FIN


End file.
